


How to Improve a Lousy Day

by peggin



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggin/pseuds/peggin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian likes Justin's uniform (an episode 105 gap-filler -- in that episode, Justin stayed at Brian's loft (presumably on the couch) the night his mother came looking for him at Woody's. The next day, Telson stopped by Brian's office and told him he wanted to go to Babylon, and Brian took him there that night... we never find out where Justin was that night. Jennifer found Justin outside of his school the following day. I wanted an explanation as to where Justin went that second night.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Improve a Lousy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Between 2004 and 2007, I wrote a number of short QAF fics on livejournal, and I've decided I want to post them here. I wrote this one in March 2005.

I have not been having the best day today.

I woke up to the sounds of Justin cooking me breakfast. Did he really think scrambled eggs were going to make me feel better about the fact that I kicked out a trick for him and let him sleep on my couch? That's something I wanted to forget; I was not happy getting a home-cooked reminder of it.

I finally got rid of Justin (I had to drive him to school; what am I, the kid's father?) and made it to the office. I wasn't there five minutes before Ryder started giving me shit about Telson. He wants that account, and he's going to hold me personally responsible if we don't get it. That means I'm probably going to have to take the guy out for some kind of boring breeder night on the town.

Then I found out it was even worse than that. Telson didn't want me to take him to some boring breeder place; he wanted me to take him to one of my places. He wanted me to take him to Babylon.

Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse, I got home and found Justin sitting on the floor outside my door waiting for me. What is the matter with this kid? How many times do I have to tell him to stop coming around before he starts to listen to me?

I knew he was having problems with his mother, so I didn't have the heart to yell at him. I just sighed and asked him, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

He just shrugged and said, "I didn't know where else to go." 

I was about to tell him that he couldn't keep coming here when he stood up and I got a good look at him. Somehow, instead of telling him to leave, the words I heard come out of my mouth were, "Is that your school uniform?"

He gave me a look like he wasn't quite sure he understood the question then he said, "Yeah... you saw what my uniform looks like when you dropped me off this morning."

I had seen the other boys at his school wearing the uniform, but this was the first time I'd seen Justin wearing his. Up until that moment, I'd always thought straight guys were freaks for their stupid little fantasies about girls in Catholic school uniforms, but when I saw Justin wearing his uniform all I could think was... _damn._

He looked up at me and said, "I... I'll go if you want me to."

But suddenly his leaving was the last thing on my mind. I opened the door and told him he could stay.

Justin went over by the kitchen and dropped his backpack on the kitchen island. I found myself standing right behind him, drawn there like a magnet. I pushed him against the island and began to nibble on the back of his neck. I love the way he tastes, like peaches and cream with a touch of honey.

"Brian?" he asked, as he turned around. He had a look on his face as if he wasn't quite sure whether this was really happening, and he was looking in my eyes for the answer. He must have liked the answer he saw because he smiled before he put his arms around my neck and pulled my lips down to his own.

I licked at his lips and I felt them part in response. I slipped my tongue inside his mouth and felt his reach out to meet it. We just stood there like that for a couple of minutes, his arms around my neck, my hands at his waist, our tongues caressing each other. I heard a voice in my head thinking, _God, he's got the greatest mouth; I could kiss him forever._

My next thought was, _Where the fuck did that come from? I did not just think that!_ I had to get my mind away from those disturbing thoughts, and quickly, so I reached down, undid the button at the waist of his pants, lowered the zipper, and slipped my hand inside. He was already hard, but then I knew he would be. Teenagers. I heard him groan as I wrapped my hand around his hard cock and began to slowly stroke it.

Justin moved his hands from around my neck and I realized he was about to take off his jacket. I grabbed his hands, spun him around so he was facing the island, and pushed him up against it. "No, leave it on; I'm gonna fuck you with your clothes on."

He let out a sound that was halfway between a moan and a whimper as I pressed my aching cock up against the crack of his ass. I pulled the ever-present condoms and lube-packets out of my pocket and slapped them on the counter before I turned my attention back to his cock. I ran my tongue down the side of his neck while I wrapped my hand around him and began to stroke again. He kept trying to turn around, to touch me, but this was my show, so each time I just pushed him up against the counter again and refused to let him move. I nibbled on his throat again, and he pushed his ass back against me while I continued to slowly stroke his hard cock. A few times I heard him gasp, and I stopped to give him a chance to come back from the edge. I didn't want this over that quickly, and I sure didn't want him coming before I was inside of him.

I pulled away long enough to take off my clothes, and Justin started to turn around again. I pushed him back up against the island. "Stay there, just like that," I ordered. "Don't move." When he leaned a little further over the counter, I pressed my body up against his, reveling in the feel of the soft fabric of his jacket against my bare chest. He stayed where I'd put him this time, trembling slightly but not trying to move again, so I put my mouth against his ear and whispered, "Good boy." He moaned again, and it was the best music I'd ever heard. I love the sounds he makes when he's horny.

I reached for the waistband of his pants and yanked them down to his mid-thighs, making sure he had his legs spread enough to keep them from falling any lower. In moments, I had opened one of the lube packets, slicked up my fingers, and had two of them buried inside of him. He pushed back against my hand and groaned again. I added a little more lube and a third finger, then I started finger fucking him. "You like that?" I asked him, before running my tongue along the ridges of his ear.

His response was another moan, a sound he repeated when I pulled my hand away from him long enough to grab one of the condoms. I put it on quickly then slid my cock inside his warm, tight hole. This time the sound that came from him was my name, whispered on a sigh.

I pulled almost all the way out of him then slowly pushed back inside. We quickly developed a rhythm, with him pushing against me unerringly with every stroke I made inside of him. He pulled one of his hands away from the counter and tried to start jerking himself off, but I grabbed his hand and put it back where I wanted it. "Not yet," I told him, then I put both of my hands over his, entwining our fingers together.

Thrust and withdraw, thrust and withdraw, thrust and withdraw... I think we lasted close to five minutes before he tried to pull his hand away again and begged, "Brian, please." I let go of his hand, but when he tried to touch himself I once again pushed his hand away. Only this time what I told him was, "Mine."

I took hold of his cock and began to stroke him in time with my thrusts. He whimpered again, and sighed, and let out little gasps with my name attached to them. For a moment, I thought I might almost come just from listening to the sounds he was making while I was fucking him. Then I felt him tighten around my cock, and as his warm come hit my hand I felt my own orgasm overtake me. I thrust against him a few more times, and then I collapsed on top of him, both of us leaning against the counter for support, his gasps for breath almost perfectly in time with my own.

After a minute, I pulled away. When I was done disposing of the condom, I turned to see Justin staring up at me with that look on his face that lets me know he's in way too deep. This means much more to him than I'm comfortable with. Usually, that's when I say something obnoxious, to let him know that he's just a fuck; that he doesn't mean anything to me. This time, all I did was lean over, put my mouth against his ear, and whisper, "I like your uniform."

Then he smiled at me, that smile of his that can light up a whole room. It occurred to me that maybe this day hadn't been that bad after all.


End file.
